


The Dad's of Marmora

by Sugaminsuga



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff ensues, M/M, just read it, omg kieth's relation with the blades is so sweet, plz help I can't tag for the life of me, still in the process of writting sorryy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaminsuga/pseuds/Sugaminsuga
Summary: I've only wriiten a paragrapgh so far sorryyy. I just want to put this up so I don't have to save a copy to my computer but I will continue writting this fic over the next few days. Thanks for even being interested enough to read this summary!!





	The Dad's of Marmora

It was a normal day back on the Castle of Lions… well Keith’s normal which was honestly not that normal? Keith was just roaming around the halls thinking about whether he should go practice in the training room or if he should go on a hunt to try and find Shiro. He knew that he should rest because he just came back from a mission with the Blades but if he knew that if he tried to sleep right then that he probably would just end up staring at the ceiling restlessly for the next hour. So instead Keith decided to just continue his aimless walk around the castle hallways, since even after aboard the Castle of Lions so long he still didn’t know where most the hallways led. Because of Keith’s many past mission with the Blades, he got extremely close with all of the members, especially Kolivan and Ulaz who were almost like two new dads for him. Not that they would ever replace his biological dad who passed away back on Earth, but then again they weren’t trying to replace him. They simply wanted to continue helping raise Keith and added him to their pack with no hesitation. If Keith was being honest with himself, which he rarely ever does because for Keith repressing thoughts and feelings came much more naturally than accepting and dealing with them, he feels completely at home around the Blades and can relax around them knowing that they would have his back no matter what.


End file.
